lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Calbeius or Urukgoth/The Most Strategic Locations/Regions in Middle Earth
Greetings, my name is Calbeius. You probably have heard of me in a writing about stories taking place on DOME or just in Angmar in particular. But it is not this day! Indeed, today is not the day I am to tell of stories. This blog post here is to tell what biomes or regions I consider to be the most strategic out of all of them. Do take in mind that this is my personal opinion. So continue reading if you want to listen to my speech. The Kingdom of Khazad-Dûm. Aye, the Mines of Moria. What I believe has to be one of the largest cities in Middle Earth (With the exception of Angband of course) that is Dwarvish. However, the Dwarves attempts to recolonize the city has ended in failure. It is most likely the fact that Moria has only two ways to get into Moria, according to the Dwarves. This also means there are only two ways to get out. If those two passages are blocked, escape is least likely. Also, let's consider that this is literally a city under the Misty Mountains. Then to be fair, every Dwarvish Fortress is under mountains, it's just their culture. But lighting up places that the sun does not reach can be a big plus for the Race of Orcs. For one they are creatures of darkness, and as Khazad-Dum is under the mountains, I would say that it is not as difficult as it sounds to conquer Moria. I mean of course it would require hoards upon hoards to overrun the Dwarves, but if you take out all the lights in Khazad-Dûm, it's some sort of tactic to diminish hope. So blocking the two only entrances in Moria with a formidable force of Orcs, should easily break their spirits and crush them inside "their own grave." Now holding it for defense? The Dwarves can easily just have the two entrances fortified with heavy garrisons to keep Orcs from barging in. But let's take into consideration that the Orcs probably had other ways in, however using them would only be good if the two entrances were blocked by hoards of Orcs. The biggest advantage point would probably belong to whoever had control of its two known entrances. As if the Dwarves were overrun, they would have a way to get out and to reconquer it another day. But if the Orcs have control of it, they will most likely fail to keep hold of Moria. The Lands of Lindon. This is probably one of the unexpected regions I put on my list. Lindon I believe is another strategic point as it is literally an ancient piece of what once was Beleriand. The realms inhabitants are Elves who have experienced the evil powers of Morgoth, and are pretty much the strongest Elves in Middle Earth. Now about its position. Lindon is surrounded by The Mountains of Ered Luin in the East, and that is pretty good as if any evil force tried to get to Lindon through the Blues, they would most likely be stopped by a band of Dwarves. This meaning that the only knowledgeable place to enter through is through the center, where Mithlond is. However, let's be fair that the heart of Lindon is where all the High Elves resonate. There isn't that much activity in South Lindon or North Lindon, and by that, I do not mean Harlond or Forlindon, I just mean the far north and the far south. Lindon is pretty long if you think about it but all that activity happens in the Heart of Lindon. Now, this could prove to be a meaningful strategy, as I am more belonging with the Dark Powers on Lord of the Rings Servers. Saying if most of the Elvish Activity is in the Heart of Lindon, you could have your armies of Orcs camp out in the least inhabited of places, like the far south of Lindon. Why not the North? According to the geography of the Mountains of Ered Luin, it goes far north, almost stretching to Lindon's limit. Traveling across their will no doubt, get you spotted by the Blue Dwarves. I mean, you will get spotted anyway, since the Elves with their special weapons that glow at the presence of an Orc. The Black Land of Mordor This was probably one of the most expected regions to put on this list. I mean it's Mordor, the Black Land of the Dark Lord Sauron. Who wouldn't put such a glorious place on a blog relating to "Strategy." Let's get this out of the way. The major reason it's probably the best is its formation. The Mountains of Mordor literally act as walls for Mordor. (I'm not joking, read the Black Gate Chapter in the Two Towers, Tolkien literally describes the Mountains as "Walls"). This is its major form of strategic planning I believe Sauron took into consideration. To the eyes of Gondor, the only way to get into Mordor is through the Black Gate, or if you sieged Minas Morgul and won. But Mordor isn't completely bordered up with Mountain Walls if you look to the East. Mordor does kinda look like an unfinished square of black without mountains in the East. But Sauron doesn't need to worry about that, as that portion of Mordor can only be touched by Easterlings. If a Gondorian Army wanted to enter through the Eastern Desolation, it would naturally kill off a ton of their troops. The army would have the choice to travel north or to travel south. Traveling north would include all that desolation that Mordor caused (Brown Lands, Dead Marshes, Nindalf, etc) which would be in the right mind just to go around it. However, in order to get around that desolation, you would need to border Dorwinion and eventually enter Rhûn, where tons of Easterling Armies march to the Black Gate and await the Dark Lords command. If you traveled south, you would have to cross the Near Harad desert, and being a logical thinker, that is the worst idea anyone can come up with. Deserts dehydrate folk due to the heat, and also they would have to deal with the Haradrim and Khandish Folk, who are practically use to the weather there. So in this case, the best way to get into Mordor from a Gondorians eye, is to siege the only two ways into Mordor. But Sauron in his right mind wouldn't have these two places unfortified, so it is most likely that these are the most fortified locations in Mordor. The most fortified however would most likely be Minas Morgul. Why Minas Morgul you might ask? It happens to be the closest fortress Mordor has to Gondor's capital cities, being Osgiliath and Minas Tirith. As Sauron has wanted Gondor destroyed due to his hatred to the Numenoreans, this would be the place where most of Mordor's conquest starts at. However, if Sauron had a scheme to conquer Caras Galadhon, he would use his armies in the Valley of Udûn to march there. So basically, in the right mind of a Gondorian, the goal is to NOT enter Mordor. I mean also take in the factors if you did enter through Cirith Gorgor or the Morgul Vale, you would have to cross through the Valley of Gorgoroth. As Gorgoroth happens to be where Sauron hosts his numberless armies, and it is where his Dark Tower of Barad-Dur lives, where he can watch on both ends of The Black Gate and Minas Morgul. So in the known intention, if a Gondorian Army did manage to win at one of the gates, Sauron would know about it in an instant. Also, consider that the land is made of ash, and the book does say in the scene where the Council of Elrond is formed as Boromir says and I quote, "the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." This basically means that Mordor has fumes that Gondor isn't used to. If Gondor marched to Barad-Dur, most of their men would most likely die due to it. So if Gondor was in their right mind to fight against Mordor, then they would play defensively the entire war. Sauron basically chooses this realm for its base of strategy, which is probably why Mordor is the number 1 most strategic spot to use as an army builder and defense. I might add to this just to correct grammar mistakes and such, maybe add more biomes, who knows. Anyways, tell me what you think in the comments! Lord Calbeius, A Leader of Darkness (To the End of the Free Peoples!) Category:Blog posts